What Fate Decided
by Amledo
Summary: A Logan/Princess Queen fic. I haven't done one in awhile. After the battle with the Crawler, Logan finds himself in the odd place of being a Hero and his sister's closest confidant. Will the Fates Will them even closer still?
1. Lakeside Visit

(A/N: Well, Logan and the Prince got one, so here's one for Logan and the Princess. I don't own Fable 3 and I never will. Incase none of you knew that by some odd chance. This will be an incest fic, so if you would kindly leave if that's not your thing, then I would appreciate that. This is a chaptered fic, but I already have it done so hopefully I can type it and get it posted with a fair amount of quickness.)

What Fate Decided

Chapter 1—Lakeside Visit

Sky above glowing every color of a proper sunset: purple, golden, orange, blue and the barest touch of green, she smiled contentedly and relaxed further into the embrace that held her so safely. Their picnic in Millfields had been a childish whim, but her brother took her seriously in all respects. So there they were, alone on the island that had once contained the entrance to the guild that their mother had been a part of in life. Both of them had become members as well, the Princess turned Queen had done so to save her people, and Logan had done so a short time later. It had become for him, a matter of, accept the gift that lived in his blood or die the painful death that the Crawler had set out for him.

The hands that rested folded over her stomach were proof enough of the talent that Logan had inherited. Glowing blue lines traced their way over his hands and up his wrists and arms they even wrote a gleaming tapestry over the rest of what clothing concealed. His chest was heavily lined, and each breath made the blue pulse faintly, especially on the rare occasion that he still graced the training rooms. Her brother was a Will user, and showed the same single-track affinity for it that their mother had.

The young Queen herself was exceptional as a marksman or markswoman as it were, skill unrivaled by even her father had cemented the Queen as the sitting Hero of Skill. While both siblings were adept in all aspects of the Hero's path, they rarely strayed from what proved to be their strong suits. And their clear preferences had not escaped the notice of a certain Seer, or through her, a certain Industrialist.

The Queen, called Serah by none save her brother, Theresa and her father, shifted to get more comfortable, her dark hazel eyes slipping closed as Logan's hands cradled her weary body. They still exuded the strength he had had as King of Albion, as a teenager that had been unashamed to wrestle with his sister in the training rooms. For a wild moment she imagined that the entire world was gone around them and it made her smile sleepily to herself. Logan settled more comfortably against the side of the gazebo and for a few more hours they remained in silence, just observing the world around them.

"It's getting dark. Do you think we should get home? Or do you fancy a stay with Father?" Logan questioned softly, his body never once shifting from its relaxed state. He wasn't going to make any decisions without her.

"I suppose that we should. Let's go visit Dad for the night," she sighed, not wanting to have to ride her horse all the way back to Bowerstone Castle that night. She climbed to her feet with only a small degree of difficulty after having sat for so long. She turned to her still reclined brother; he had been basically smashed by her weight for the better part of the day. Offering her hand, it was silently accepted and she pulled him to his feet with minimal effort. Since his awakening to the Hero's path he had lost weight, lots of weight. Will was known to cost its users physically. With Logan, thankfully, it was almost impossible to notice unless one saw him shirtless. And with his lack visits to the training room, her chances to check his deterioration had been few and far between.

(A/N: There was the first chapter. I'm hoping to have these done fairly quickly. So, let me know how you liked it. If there are any technical problems, aside from the whole Logan being a Hero thing, because obviously I did that on purpose, just tell me and I will endeavor to fix it.)


	2. Training and Sorrow

(A/N: This is the second chapter…already! Woo! Same warnings and all that blah about me not owning anything. Still Logan/Princess. On with the show!)

Chapter 2—Training and Sorrow

"Dear sister?" Logan's voice was trembling with weakness as he stood still, sword in hand, pointed harmlessly at the floor. "I was not expecting you," the former King admitted and motioned to his state of undress. The Queen's eyes also took in the obvious signs of over-exertion, his chest was heaving, and the Will lines glowed intensely with each heavy draw of air. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and there was a flush in his cheeks. She knew that he had been working at gaining back some of the weight he'd lost in muscle density. But he had yet to banish the obvious protrusions of his ribs.

"You should always expect me in the training rooms. But you will wish that I was here for combat," she said in the softest tone that she had managed in a long while. She walked slowly to the middle of the room, her face so grim that Logan's grip tightened on his sword. She sighed and gently pried his fingers away from the sword, removing it from his grasp.

"Sister?" Logan questioned, his eyes growing more and more concerned the longer she remained silent. By her expression he knew that there was bad news to be had, but he found himself just as afraid to hear it as she seemed to be to speak it. He swallowed thickly as a glimmer of tears began to form in her eyes. The sword clattered to the floor and she flung her arms around him. She held onto him tightly, with a sort of desperation that sent his heart hammering harder than the work-out had. The outfit she was wearing was already ruined with his sweat but she didn't seem to care.

"Reaver's gone…he's…"she wept bitterly on his chest, her face pressed against him and fingers digging into his back. He responded by wrapping her tightly in his arms. What she had said fully struck him a few seconds later, and he drew her even closer, embracing her to the end of his strength. It wasn't enough, and she sensed it enough to pull him even closer, the sheer force of her fingers clutching at him was going to leave bruises for sure, but he didn't care enough to stop her.

"How?" he asked, fighting the crushing sense of sadness that was filling up his heart and threatening to choke the breath from him. They had very rarely been allowed to show attachment to the man that had fathered them; he had requested it after all. For the sake of Queen Sparrow's memory, Reaver had begged them to keep silent about his relation to them. But that didn't matter to either of the siblings, he had been their father, whether the public liked him or not.

Of course Logan was well aware that his sister had been close to Reaver, their shared talent for Skill had been an early way for the Queen to get her foot in the door. The Industrialist had been reluctant to bond with either of them. But Serah had been persistent, following him back to Millfields or summoning him for various proposals in the throne room, touring his factories or leading the tours to help select places for the new ones. After a time, their visits to the manor became common place, their last picnic there had only been a week and a half prior. Reaver had seemed delighted to see them.

"He wanted to be with mom. I guess he decided that he couldn't cope with…" her voice broke and Logan sighed sadly, his eyes squeezed closed. Of course it was true that Reaver would have been the only person that could decide when he would leave the world. But both of them had gotten rather used to his presence, and his stories of the Hero Queen Sparrow, the only real tie they had left to their mother that wasn't Theresa.

(A/N: Yes, I do know that Reaver is likely to keep being in the games until we are playing Fable on Spaceship Albion…but still. Hope you liked it. Please review, I need critique to grow.)


	3. Hiding Together

(A/N: I've got no idea what the update schedule for this fic is going to look like, so bear with me here. Third chapter in the series…of maybe six, but don't hold me to that. This chapter features a bit of…uhuumm…yeah. Incest Princess/Logan lemony goodness. Also, I haven't gained rights to this series.)

Chapter 3—Hiding Together

Logan woke slowly, his body aching as it did most mornings. He groaned lightly as he unwound his sister's arms from his neck, her clinging had become almost normal to him. It brought a slight smile to his lips to watch her subconsciously pout and roll away, the blankets being pulled more tightly around her slim frame. That was when he noticed that it was actually very cold in the room; the fire had burnt itself out in the grate long ago. Thusly it became his first goal to build a new one.

The rooms had once been his, and his sister had changed very little, so little in fact that he suspected she'd meant to give them back to him. But at least it aided him in finding his way around. The last several mornings had followed the same routine, and he really hadn't expected that to change anytime soon, not with the cold snap they were experiencing. For nearly a week solid his sister had dragged him to bed with her, childish pleading breaking his resolve each night. She had been having a great deal of trouble sleeping, and it seemed that she was incapable of doing so without his arms around her. Jasper could hardly be said to approve, so they had taken to simply locking the doors and going about their morning business with one another as aides.

As he settled back into bed, awaiting her wake-up, he allowed her to wrap herself around him once again, savoring her warmth. He wondered dimly, raking his fingers through her hair, just what the butler could possibly find so wrong about the situation. And then, as though Avo himself were laughing at him, she trailed her fingers over his chest and whimpered his name, and Gods be damned, his body responded.

"Oh," he breathed, startled and oh so fearful. His mind reeled, swinging wildly between sick with himself for reacting in such a way (because after all he had hidden it from her rather well) and arguing that it was harmless. She would never respond to his affections and he would never force himself upon her, so it was settled. He loved his sister, yes more than he ought to, but it was because he loved her in such a way that she was safe from him.

Only when she woke a few moments later, it seemed that he had not been able to master his body's response and his face colored itself a brilliant red. She had always known when he was embarrassed by something, and a blush stood out well against Will lines to begin with. Instead of saying anything, her eyes shifted focus between his flushed face and his obvious arousal, which despite scrutiny, had not abated. He silently cursed himself for calling attention to it and waited for her curiosity to shift to mute horror.

"Logan, it's okay, really," she said in a voice that rang with soft reassurance. Seeming unfazed she sat up and shifted to face him, her own cheeks soon tinged red however when he realized that she couldn't help but stare at him. He longed to know what was going on in her head because he had no earthly clue how something like that could be 'okay'.

"I don't see how it could possibly be okay," he replied in a pinched voice, there was no way he could have controlled it to not reveal his discomfort. He was too busy willing his eyes not to rake over her body, but they ignored him, his strength of will had been diverted from his rational mind.

"Because it is," she replied softly and leaned closer, gently covering his lips with her own, kissing him slowly and sweetly. A surprised moan escaped his lips as she deepened the pressure and shifted to straddle his lap. His hands reached up and clutched at her slender hips, not fighting her but lightly urging her to stay there. And suddenly no more affirmation of whether or not it was right was needed; a shy smile shared between kisses seemed to clear everything up.

Logan no longer had space to think that what they were doing was wrong, because they fit together perfectly and bringing pleasure to the woman he loved was enough for him. He didn't care for anything but worshiping her skin and making her make those sounds again and again. They made love for hours, unable to part from one another, even when the Queen was far past late for several meetings.

How could she care? She was finally truly happy and had someone to share her heart. No, lying atop Logan's chest, both of them naked and exhausted, she realized that her world wasn't falling apart anymore and she was content. She traced the Will lines on his chest and decided that the rest of the world could wait for her attention another day.

(A/N: Erm, nothing too graphic sorta. I'm still twitchy about such things. Let me know how you liked it so I can make it better in the future. Also, I'm going to try to post this from my phone, so no laughing at my formatting, just give me a hand if you can.)


	4. A Little Princess

(A/N: However long I have been away, I am truly sorry. I don't know when things will get done and not having internet makes them even harder to sort out. I still don't own this game and I never will. Now, I promised you an incest story with consequences, or at least I meant to make that promise. So yes, Logan and Serah have made a baby, and no it isn't deformed, let's just say that Heroes have been doing this sort of thing for centuries…cough cough. Anyway, here it is.)

Chapter 4—A Little Princess

Logan's hand had been painfully abused, his sister was a Hero well versed in Skill but she did have some brute strength going for her, not that it mattered. The abused appendage did not falter as he held the precious bundle of blankets and warmth that was his newborn daughter against his chest. He was at a loss for words as he watched the little girl wave her fists and stare up at him with piercing blue eyes. She was perfect. His daughter was a tiny perfect human being. From the bed the Queen smiled warmly, her weariness obvious but a sense of contentment radiating off of her in waves. Even in their strange situation the old tradition held true and as the father Logan was the first to hold their child, but he would not deny his sister her time with their little girl.

"Oh Logan, just look at her. She's ours, all ours, our beautiful daughter," the Queen said when she at last took her little girl into her arms. Her strength supported the child for her and she felt a solid warmth in her chest when she gazed into those smiling eyes. Logan sat dutifully beside her, watching his sister hold their daughter at long last had made him a little misty eyed, but he was not ashamed to admit it.

"Yes she is, we made her Serah, and we owe our little darling a name that fits her," Logan responded, putting his arms around the woman that he loved and holding her and their child as close as he could. He had never expected to be a father, his secret love for his sister was supposed to have been something that he died with. But he couldn't be happier that he had been found out. There was no room in his mind for wondering how life would be without his Queen and now his Princess by his side.

"Rose," the Queen said softly though her voice rang with certainty. The little girl cooed and waved her tiny fists and Logan was forced to wear a silly grin as he kissed both Mother and child on the forehead.

"Rose it is," said Albion's former King the smile on his lips only growing bigger.

Theresa appeared a few hours after the girl was born. She carried a stuffed chicken with her, something that made Serah smile inside, and placed it reverently into the crib that contained the sleeping Rose. Gently the old Seer brushed a finger through the pale brown hair that crowned Rose's tiny head before turning to face the sibling pair, a crooked smile on her lips. Not a smile that she wore often it seemed as it didn't quite fit her face.

"How are you feeling Serah?" Theresa asked softly so as not to disturb the little girl who had only recently fallen asleep. The Seer was one of only a few people that used the Queen's proper name and it almost sounded foreign to the exhausted monarch.

"Tired but immeasurably happy. She is a perfect child," the Queen said with a smile that reflected her level of exhaustion quite clearly. Logan had not left her side and looked worn out himself from tending to every need his sister had had.

"That is good to hear. Sparrow slept for two whole days when you were born, and quite a bit longer when she had Logan. We won't have to worry ourselves so over you I see. Your Rose should have been a difficult birth, she will be a Hero after all and Heroes are not born easily," Theresa said and smiled indulgently at the shock that radiated through both parents at the announcement. She took a seat on the edge of their bed, her hand lightly touching Serah's cheek before cupping Logan's chin. "I have come with more than my congratulations. We shall need you soon."

(A/N: I warned you and I don't want to hear it. Let me know if there were any technical issues with this chapter. Have a nice day folks.)


	5. Life Goes On

(A/N: We have come to the end of this little story. This is more of an epilogue that anything. It wasn't that I didn't want this to continue, it just didn't need to. So this is where I leave you. I hope that you like it. As always, I do not own Fable III or anything to do with it.)

Chapter 5—Life Goes On

Rose in the twins were bickering at the top of their voices in their rooms, and it was certain to come to blows before long. Children that would grow up to be Heroes often had an abnormal amount of energy and aggression. James and David were six, just at that age when they were starting to challenge the superiority of the 8 year old Rose with their daily expanded knowledge and strength. And Rose, so firmly set in her role as the eldest, wasn't taking too kindly to the idea. As a result, shouting matches went on for hours, sometimes days, lessons were interrupted by petty squabbles and many a toy was broken in frustration. Serah knew that she and Logan had never been quite so terrible.

She buried her face in Logan's strong chest, breathing in the scent of him and keeping her eyes tightly closed. For once she wanted to believe that if she ignored them hard enough, they would be quiet. Her brother slash husband—they had held a small, very small, ceremony to make it official—was holding her close and pretending to sleep, his breathing gave him away at once. Their children were a nightmare at times, and both of them just wished that they could take after Logan. At that age he had been quiet and studious, devouring books and keeping out of the way of everyone that might disturb him. Even Serah, though she had already been at training with her swords and pistols, was better contained. Perhaps it was time to unleash them on the training rooms after all.

"They're your monsters," Serah complained emphatically and delivered a kiss to Logan's mouth. The decision to get up had been made for them, several loud crashes and a startling silence had left them with no other option. Logan issued a sleepy groan and kissed her back, inevitably it was impossible to ignore their children for any great stretch of time. They had tried babysitters and nurses, and nannies and all manner of servants, no one could contend with children that bore the blood of two Heroes.

"Yours too, my love, do have you forgotten that making them was a joint effort?" Logan said, voice dripping with sarcasm and slight amusement, the noises had started again.

Theresa had assured them that it was all part of having Heroic blood on many occasions, but it was hardly fair to allow all of the blame to fall on a trait that was uncontrollable. They had also been informed that being of the same line, of the same blood, could mean that their children would be more powerful than they ever had been. With each passing day that seemed to be the case. Not that they'd meant to start a family, obviously such a thing would have seemed to be immoral at the very least. Until they learned that it was perfectly normal in Heroic families they had done everything they could to conceal Serah's first pregnancy, but after that it just made no sense to hide.

Between the first two pregnancies they had put down a number of rebellions linked to the Hero haters of old and a few misguided supporters of Logan's former regime. No great threats had come upon them, though there was always time for that to change.

"Use Chaos on them love, maybe they will like each other for a bit," Serah said with a pout as she stretched her sore back and rubbed lightly at her swollen belly. She genuinely hoped that their new daughter would be a much more serene individual than any of the tiny terrors in the adjoining room. Whatever the case the child that she now carried was to be the last, even if their children were perfect angels, pregnancy was not something she wished to endure a 4th time.

Still, she wondered what on Earth Theresa could need an entire family of Heroes for, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

(A/N: Okay, so that's that. I don't know if there will be a sequel, but if there is one it won't be for a while yet. Anyway, thanks for reading, leave me a review if you like.)


End file.
